This invention relates generally to interactive video communications and more particularly concerns viewer controlled channel programming guide displays.
Programming guide information is presently displayed to the home TV viewer in non-interactive pages or scrolls of characters conveying programming guide information.
In present programming guide systems, video clip displays of selected program content are available only at the direction and control of the programming source and not the viewer. Unless a viewer happens to tune to the programming guide display at a time a video clip is being presented, no video clip information is available to the viewer.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a process and in-home video guide hardware by which a home viewer may interactively control a channel programming guide. Another object of this invention is to provide a process and in-home video guide hardware in which a home viewer may, at the viewer""s demand, elect to view a video clip related to one or more programs identified on the channel programming guide. Another object of this invention is to provide a process and in-home video guide hardware which identifies those programs displayed on the channel programming guide for which video clips are available on request by the viewer.
In accordance with the invention, a system interactively controlled by a TV viewer remote control transmitter displays, on demand by the viewer and on the viewer""s display screen, descriptive data and a video clip related to a program identified on the program guide. A tuner receives TV radio frequency or is optical transmission signals in a plurality of cable channels and passes a viewer usable signal of any selected one of the channels to a signal combiner. A computer receives any of a plurality of control signals from the TV viewer remote control transmitter. It also controls the tuner to pass the viewer usable signal of any selected channel in response to one of the control signals from the TV viewer remote control transmitter. It also receives and stores an input picture image signal containing local program guide data and descriptive data and video clips related to selected ones of the programs identified in the program guide data. The computer also generates an output picture image signal consisting of at least a portion of the input picture image signal. The viewer, by use of the remote, controls the computer to select the content of the output picture image signal to include the descriptive data and video clip of a selected program. The signal combiner combines the viewer usable signal of any selected channel from the tuner with the output picture image signal from the computer to provide a display signal with the selected descriptive data and video clip superimposed over the channel programming display for input to the viewer""s display screen.